Second chance ( dari chp10)
by erasi95
Summary: aku update dengan akun baru dan langsung dari chp 10! Slas/ Timetravel/ JP X SS/ Kematian Harry bukanlah akhir namun awal dan sebuah alasan bagi Severus untuk tetap hidup. Perjalan waktu tentu saja tidak ada dalam rencananya tapi ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. DAN Olala James Potter mulai merasa bingung dengan perasaannya pada salah satu ular.


IM BACK! HOREEE... AND Sorry So Muchhhh...I Just Life again and wakeup from the death..=_=''

back with new acount because Im Forget my pasword email.. Lol... (#-,-)

Pokokne ini aku lanjut pake acount baru, bagi kalian pembaca baru bisa kunjungi profileku untuk mencari dimana harus membaca bab 1-9. Author ini terlalu malas untuk memposting ulang dari awal jadi harap maklum. ^_^!

Dan untuk pembaca lama..hehe ( Nyengir kuda) aku harap kalian masih ingat dengan cerita ini. Bila lupa maka silahkan kembali baca dari awal. # dirajam readers#

* * *

 **Oke woke disini spoiler dari bab 1-9 :**

 **Harry Potter mati dalam pertempuran Hogwarts, apa yang tidak diketahui orang lain adalah bahwa Harry lebih dari sekedar juru selamat belaka aka kambing hitam dunia sihir.**

 **Dia adalah anak dari James Potter dan Severus Snape! Betul sekali sodara-sodara, Golden boy kita ternyata anak sah sang Profesor terganas n galak di Hogwarts...T.T**

 **Severus sendiri tidak mati dan berhasil selamat. Ia sadar bahwa Harry anaknya ketika Harry kita tercinta tengah sekarat. Sebelum napas terakhirnya, Harry Potter mengirim sang ayah kembali ke masa Marauder.**

 **Severus terbangun dengan tubuh remaja namun jiwa tua. 0,0**

 **Dan dia bersumpah akan membalas kematian sang putra tercinta. Menjtuhkan Dumbleduck juga antek-anteknya ke bawah lutut mereka.**

 **dari sini mulai petualangan Severus, dari ia harus bermasalah lagi dengan geng Marauder...terutama sang leader mereka James Potter. Kemudian terlibat perselisihan dengan mereka dan mendapati bantuan dari seorang di masa depan yang tidak lain yaitu Hermione Granger.**

 **Kecemburuan mulai timbul di salahsatu belah pihak meski yang merasa tidak sadar. Loh?**

 **yah mau gimana lagi James kan otaknya rada hmmm..gimana gitu. Sedang Severus sendiri lebih fokus dengan misinya ketimbang masalah romansa. Romantisme mereka sungguh menyedihkan. Hiks**

 **Hubungannya dengan Hermione juga anget-dingin gitu. Tapi dimata orang lain Severus ama Hermione malah di gosipin deket. hehe**

* * *

Disclaimers : This is not mine..huhu T_T...

Warning : BL AKA B X B/YAOI. Yang gak suka silahkan langsung tutup jangan ngebakar ya aka Flamers. AKu gak tahan panas. o,o/

 **My Loyalty?**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan ketika ia bangun adalah mengerang frustasi dan menjengut rambutnya keras.

"Bodoh!bodoh..benar benar bodoh!" Gumam Hermione sembari menangis.

Tangisan dari rasa frustasi, kesendirian , rasa sakit dalam hatinya dan kehilangan yang selama berbulan-bulan telah berhasil dipendam kini keluar begitu saja.

Dan itu semua karena kata-kata James Potter.

Hermione tidak pernah menjadi gadis manja yang selalu merengek (tidak seperti Draco Malfoy).

Ia adalah pejuang, seorang penasehat dan berpikiran dingin juga tenang.

Tapi ketika hal-hal terlalu banyak dan tekanan semakin berat, terutama saat pilar terakhirmu runtuh dan hancur…..ketenangan dan pikirannya ikut hancur juga.

Bahkan Occlumencynya (1) sama sekali tidak berguna.

Itu adalah yang terjadi pada mereka yang benar-benar setia dan mengikuti Harry Potter.

Mungkin Karena itu pula Luna memilih mati dimedan perang.

Ahh...Hermione sedih saat mengenang salah satu teman anehnya.

Gadis pirang yang penuh dengan keanehan namun juga indah dan baik hati.

Luna yang mereka kira gadis gila ternyata merupakan pelihat itu hanya memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menyampaikan informasi yang dilihatnya.

Hermione semula mengira Luna hanyalah salah satu keanehan di Hogwarts.

Gadis Ravenclaw yang apatis dengan dunianya sendiri, tapi Harry memiliki pikiran berbeda.

Harry selalu bisa melihat topeng disetiap wajah orang lain, tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menyembunyikannya, anak itu pasti berhasil membuka topengmu.

Dan itu adalah apa yang dilakukan Harry, membuka topeng Luna.

Harry mendengarkan setiap perkataan 'bodoh' Luna dengan memperhatikan, mengerti dan dapat menimpali.

Tentu saja Luna Lovegood terkejut bukan main, pasalnya selama ia hidup hanya ada dua orang yang bisa mengerti apa maksud perkataannya dan tidak menganggapnya gila.

Ayah dan ibunya yang telah tiada,dan kini satu orang lagi berhasil melakukan itu.

"Kita akan menjadi teman baik, Harry Potter" Kata Luna dengan mata yang menerawang dan suara melamun.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum yang sangat indah.

"Ya, tentu saja Luna" Jawab Harry kembali.

Saat itu Hermione tidak mengerti dengan interaksi keduanya tapi lambat laun ia mulai dapat memahami.

Bagi dunia sihir, Harry Potter mungkin hanya kambing hitam berkedok pahlawa. Tapi untuk mereka yang benar-benar setia, Harry Potter adalah napas dan jiwa kehidupan.

Untuk dirinya, Luna, Nevil, Remus dan Draco, Harry adalah orang paling berharga mereka.

Yang menyatukan kelompok ini dan membuat ikatan begitu erat.

Hermione ingat ketika pertama kali Luna mendapat penglihatan tentang kematian.

Gadis malang tersebut begitu tertekan dan satu minggu ia berada di kamarnya di Grimuld Place mengurung diri sampai Harry Potter mendobrak pintu itu dan membawa Luna dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membuat perbendaan dan masa depan tidak akan begitu menyedihkan. Ah Harry kau benar-benar piawai menghibur sekaligus membohongi ornag bukan?

Nyatanya masa depan mereka tidak bisa dirubah, apa yang paling menyeramkan bahwa sang mercusuar itu sendiri rela memeluk kematian dan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Hermione merasa seorang berdiri didekatnya.

Ia mendongak dan menelan ludah saat melihat Severus Snape yang ada dihadapannya.

Snape tidak perlu meminta ijin dan langsung duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sisi ranjang.

Mata hitam kelam itu memenuhi hazel.

Warna mata mereka berbeda tapi Hermione bisa melihat persamaan antara anak dan ayah juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Orang bilang Mata adalah jendela pada mata mereka dan kau bisa tahu kehidupan apa yang mereka jalani.

Mata Snape adalah hitam kelam bak malam sedang Harry Hijau terang bak jamrud.

Namun mereka memiliki kilatan yang sama. Mata para prajurit dan veteran perang.

Kekosongan, rasa sakit, dan ada secercah sinar kehidupan namun begitu kecil.

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan minum ramuanmu miss Prince"Ucap Snape monoton yang secara otomatis di patuhi Hermione.

Ia meminum ramuannya sekali teguk dan merasa pikirannya lebih jernih juga tenang,

"Pikiranmu adalah kekacauan, benar bukan?"

Hermione menatap berang pada Proffesor masa depannya.

Tatapan pembangkang yang membuat Severus geli juga kesal.

"Kekacauan adalah bagian hidupku dan itu termasuk pikiranku juga" Jawab Hermione sembari menatap langsung pada mata obsidian hitam Severus.

"Dan kekacauan juga bisa menjadi penyebab kejatuhanmu"

"aku tidak akan jatuh hanya karena hal seperti ini. Aku bisa mengatasinya" kata Hermione yang dibalas oleh Seringai meremehkan Severus.

"Kesombonganmu itu masih tidak berubah rupanya"

Alisnya berkedut mendengar ucapan mantan professor ramuan yang dengan tidak tahu diri mengatakan dirinya sombong!

Merlin, pria ini harusnya bercermin- siapasih yang sombong disini sebenarny hm?

Jelas itu Severus Snape!

"Hh..aku tidak peduli apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu dan seperti apa. Tapi satu hal miss Granger"

Gumam Snape yang kali ini diperhatikan oleh Hermione.

"Jangan mengacaukan"

Damn!Snape bukan hanya sombong tapi menyebalkan.

"Siapa kau pikir aku hah!Mengacaukan?aku disini karena untuk membantu pantat malasmu!"  
Geram Hermione dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut dan tangan terkepal.

Sementara Sverus hanya mengangkat alis tak peduli.

"dan siapa yang memintamu untuk membantu? terimakasih banyak tapi aku masih mampu melakukannya sendiri."  
Nah cukup sudah kesebaran Hermione Granger(sekarang prince).

Ia tidak peduli bila pria di hadapannya adalah ayah masa depan dari sahabat terbaik dan pemuda yang di cintainya.

Sekrup itu semua!dia perlu menghajar pria brengsek ini.

"Sialan kau Snape!aku tidak peduli siapa dan sekuat apa kau dan aku jelas tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan.

Aku disini bukan karena keinginanku! aku disini bukan untuk sekedar buang-buang napas dan waktu melihatmu! aku disini karena Harry menginginkannya-karena Harry memintanya dan itu bukan untukMU!"

"Jadi kau disini karena Harry?bagaimana aku bisa percaya hm-bisa saja kau salah satu dari antek-antek Dumbledor bukan?"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan monoton dengan intonasi kosong.

'Beraninya..beraninya orang ini mengatakan hal seperti itu' Hermione benar-benar ingin melemparkan cruccio pada pria ini.

"Kau mungkin saja sama seperti yang lain, mengatakan apa yang dilakukan untuk Harry Potter namun nyatanya hanya salah satu dari anak-anak domba yang tersesat"

Ketenangan Severus benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Hermione.

Bila Severus seperti balok es dingin artik, Hermione adalah gunung api yang siap meledak.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARI PADA JADI DOMBA SIALAN DUMBLEDORE!"

Dia tidak pernah menjadi domba Dumbledore, ia tidak pernah setia pada orang tua manipulative itu.

"aku yang selalu disisinya sejak awal dan akhir, aku yang setia dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya bahkan ketika orang-orang berseru namanya dan memperlakukanya seperti sampah! aku yang menjadi sandaran, aku yang mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa ini."

Suara amarah menggelegar itu perlahan menegcil sampai kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hermione.

Severus terus mendengarkan tanpa sekalipun mengintrupsi gadis malang di hadapannya.

Mata Hitam obsidian malam tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan hazel berair Hermione. Tatapannya teguh dan jelas.

Ia menilai juga memperhitungkan setiap perkataan si gadis malang, sementara menggunakan Legilimens tanpa disadari Hermione.

Pada awalnya ia mungkin memiliki keraguan dimana Lolayalitas Hermione berada - namun sekarang setelah melihat dan mendengar sendiri kata-kata dari bibir mantan muridnya, Severus tahu…tahu pada siapa ia bisa percaya.

"Aku hanya setia pada satu orang,Severus Snape,dan kau tahu betul siapa orang hanya akan mengikuti satu orang,dan pasti orang itu bukan Dumbledore"  
akhir dari kata-katanya membuat keheningan tak nyaman di ruang itu.

Severus yang tadi hanya diam dan menatap tak berekspresi perlahan mulai tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut berantakan Hermione.

"Terima kasih" Bisik Severus lirih dan segera pria itu berbalik meninggalkan gadis Gryffindor sendiri – yang kini hanya menatap bingung mantan professornya.

Jujur, Hermione benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

Satu saat pria itu menghinanya – membuatnya marah dan sedih dan kemudian ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkannya?

What the hell?! Pikir Hermione bingung

Tapi sebelum Severus benar-benar meninggalkan, otak Hermione masih bekerja dan ia ingin tahu.

Ingin tahu satu hal yang paling penting.

"Tunggu Severus Snape!"

Severus berhenti namun tidak berbalik, menunggu apa yang Hermione ingnkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan dimana kesetianku berada-sekarang aku bertanya, dimana kesetiaanmu Severus Snape?

"Tanpa Keraguan. Di sisi putraku Miss Prince"

Cukup kata-kata singkat tapi itulah yang dibutuhkan Hermione dan Severus- sekaligus sebagai kesepakatan tak terucap bahwa mereka kini adalah sekutu.

Severus memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menghasut Hermione menjadi marah.

Terkadang kemarahan seseorang akan memperlihatkan kebenaran-dan itulah yang dicarinya.

Dengan kemaharahan, seseorang cendrung tidak berpikir apa yang diperbuat dan dikatakan dan apa yang mereka perbuat dan katakan itu adalah kebenaran dari isi hatinya.

Hermione Granger mungkin gadis dengan otak brilian tapi ia juga seorang wanita yang memiliki temperament mudah marah.

Severus tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger masih seorang remaja labil dengan emosi meledak-ledak, tapi apa yang dirasakan gadis itu adalah pendorong , motivasinya untuk tetap hidup.

Semua perasaan sakit, amarah, benci dan dendam adalah yang mendorong gadis itu tetap hidup sampai sekarang-tapi yang terpenting dari itu semua perasaan loyalitas dan kasih sayang untuk putranya.

Amarah akan menjadi minyak yang menghidupkan api dan kasih sayangnya akan menjadi air yang memadamkan api.

Sebuah keseimbangan dalam dirinya dan yang menyebabkan mengapa Hermione Granger masih begitu kuat bahkan bila hidupnya sudah hancur.

Dalam situasi ini mereka berdua bisa dikatkan win-win.

Severus kini tahu dimana kesetiaan gadis itu dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Dengan memiliki sekutu kini ia bisa melangkah ketahap selanjutnya.

Nah..mengumpulkan semua Horcrux akan lebih mudah dengan dua orang yang bekerja.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA DAN SEMAKIN BANYAK TERIMAKASIH BILA KALIAN R &R ^0^/**

 **Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **BTW Aku udah buat chpter selanjutnya. (winks)**

 **(1) Occlumency kebalikan dari Legilimens juga merupakan seni pikiran yang sulit dilakukan. Severus pernah mengajarkan Harry tersayang di buku ke 5, namun yah seperti yang kalain lihat...Gatot.**

 **Occlumency ini seperti pelindung pikiran.. menjaga dari mahluk asing yang mau masuk, selain itu juga berfungsi untuk meningkatkan stabilitas mental serta ketenangan penggunanya.**


End file.
